Wolf Gets Even
by lbbabey
Summary: A retelling of a well known tale from the wolf's perspective. It seems that there's more to it than a foolish boy and a flock of sheep.
1. Prologue

"Wolf Gets Even" 

Syaoran sat angrily on his haunches, quietly observing a familiar event occur. The shepherd boy had cried wolf once again. He had made it a habit to play a mean trick at least once a month, and occasionally Syaoran would drop by and watch an entertaining scene unfold. You see, Syaoran held a special fondness for funny little boys so in return for a good laugh Syaoran would **not** eat or bother the shepherd's sheep. Not this time however.

The boy had cried, "wolf" far too many times. At first, Syaoran had feared that one of his sisters had found his human. He had run off from a tasty snack only to realize that he could not smell the distinctive odor of his relations. Even after his discovery, he discreetly approached the sheep's grazing area. A crowd of concerned men and women stood before a laughing boy. Angered by the insolent child's lack of consideration, Syaoran returned to his meal. Things seemed to settle down, but the sheepherder grew bored. During the day he had cried for help not once, not twice, but three times interrupting Syaoran's noon nap.

By this point, the wolf had his fill of tricks and jokes. While the boy had his back turned, Syaoran crept into the field and let loose a string of wild calls. Sheep scattered in all directions. The boy cried wolf once more, but no one came. Tears dripped down his face, and all Syaoran could do was laugh. No one deserved to be played a fool. It was something a wolf eventually came to understand...

  
  
  


* * *

AN:  
I thought about doing this for a little while. I'm still thinking about it. I feel evil because this is something I wrote before with a bit of adjustments. I didn't want to write such a short thing and leave it like it was so I decided that I had to do something with it. The next chapter is slightly longer and will start off the real story. It takes place a year before this one. 


	2. Mother

  
Mother...   


Syaoran's cold eyes glowed, from the leafy gaps of a large shrub. The fierce bright eyes of the wolf flashed, in the misty darkness of night. He was in full all out predator mode. His prey: an unsuspecting girl, known by the name of Sakura. For years, he had watched her from the forest. The whispers of intelligent conversations and scraps of papers carried by the winds of civilization fueled his knowledge of the girl and her small family. The knowledge revealed anger and trepidation. Men were invading his world capturing and destroying for a sordid pleasure. The beasts cared little for anything but themselves!

__

Nothing else matters, just as long as humans are satisfied, little things can be ignored. If a common plant was forced into extinction from air pollutants, it was okay. Ladies can have the hair and smell they've always wanted. Who cares about weeds! A hundred animals can be killed for fun so guys can boast about their hunting skills. It's all right if Earth dies because there are other inhabitable planets.

A growl ravaged the silent woodland, born by morbid thoughts. Thoughts were not kind or gentle to the poor creature. The growl contorted into a softer sound that resembled a whimper. Conceived by a hurtful memory of the day humans trampled into the realm of the wolves.

*

On moon day, they came in large un-living monsters with white hides. There weren't many white hided monsters, but the monsters concealed something more hideous. All the animals had been alert and cautious of the alien beings. Word spread from realms over the hills that they were known as 'humans'. The dominant wolf had crept up to greet the strangers. A long stick was brought out by a male human. It let out a cry of such agony and a stone shot forth, with such speed! Dead. Dead. _Dead_. The wolf lay dead as life water gathered about her still body.

*

__

Mother… Your death shall be avenged. Those foolish humans will not hinder us any longer. The sun days are shifting and the stars of summer are disappearing. On the moon day, the anniversary of your passing, it is prophesized that one human shall stand out from the rest. He will bring change. I will find the human and trick him into changing the land in away that might benefit all.

  
  
  


* * *

AN:  
Whatever... It is a bit longer but not by much. I'm baisically winging this so I have no real motivation other than disliking the shortness... But, I won't turn out crappy chapters no matter how unmotivated I am. 


	3. You Won't Die

  
**You Won't Die**   


Sakura… He silently called. _Come to me, Sakura._

Inside a log cabin a girl's sleeping form stirred slightly. _Sakura._ The mental voice lowered to a lulling purr, vibrating into Sakura's awareness. In the blinding darkness, the most captivating emerald eyes glowed. She tightened her blanket around herself to grasp what little warmth the thin cloth could provide. The verdant gems vanished then reappeared with a troubled eminence. The vibrations in the air were different. Something was calling. Reluctantly, she left her warm bed and stood in front of her small window. A cool gust the night air swept through the gap, rustling her honey colored locks. The moonlight crept into the room stealthily and covered an area in its silvery radiance.

For a moment, she stood mesmerized by the beauty of the distant reflection. Sakura's head lowered in thought and a light sigh left her little mouth. Hadn't her niisan always told her to stop looking? "What we see is nothing but a reflection caused by the sun's rays," he would always say whenever she was caught sneaking out to catch a glimpse of the moon.

"Pretty," Sakura's smooth voice whispered, before padding out of her small room. Careful not to make any sound, she passed her brother's open door. In the open of the living room, she let out a sigh of relief. The girl ran through the open doorway and into the dense forest situated in the back of the cabin. Her blanket flailed wildly behind her as she dodged trees and jumped over upturned roots. The trail she followed was fading! Sakura's legs pumped faster trying to discern the calls source. Finally, the trees parted to reveal a small meadow surrounded by trees and the occasional berry bush.

In the center of the clearing, a noble looking wolf lay bathed in the moon's reflected light. His mildly suspicious and fully amused amber eyes followed Sakura as she stepped closer. The wolf summoned her, but how? Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her steps faltered. She knelt at the side of the wolf, not daring to break eye contact.

__

You came. The wolf spoke with unwavering confidence traced with a small dose of boredom. _I was starting to believe that you wouldn't show_.

His mouth didn't move. Sakura was looking directly at him, and his mouth was completely frozen in a cocky smirk It wasn't right. _This has to be a joke._ She quickly looked the wolf over to find something, anything that didn't belong. In the dim light, a dark patch of fur stood out. The wolf's fur was a wet looking gray but lighter. It shimmered. At first, the patch was dismissed because of poor lighting, but the dark color was seeping into the fur. Confused by the lighting and fur, Sakura brought her hand to touch the dark color. Only to verify what she already knew.

__

Don't look so surprised.

Tears fell from her large crystals. The crystals, what humans call eyes, have a special magic. It shows your true self and everything true, if you look closely. What the wolf saw in the girl caused a wave of emotions to be released. He didn't want to realize the truth even though it was so blatantly shown.

"What happened? W-Why is there blood on your— Kami-sama, this isn't your blood?" Sakura's voice broke. Wrapping the blanket tighter, she breathed deeply. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Another batch of sobs racked her body. Impulsively, she hugged the wolf.

__

Nan desu ka? Why do you cling to me so? An annoyed scowl replaced his expression of cockiness.

"I'm sorry," Sakura cried into his fur. "I'm useless, but Touya. He'll know what to do. He'll help you." The girl relinquished her hold on the wolf and attempted to stand, but the wolf's jaw was clamped tightly on her blanket. With his eyes set on her, he growled angrily.

__

Nani! Help me! He'll sooner destroy me! His eyes softened at her horrified look. He mentally sighed and released the cloth. _You don't understand, do you_. Sakura affirmed the statement with a dejected shake of the head. _A long stick your brother wielded created the hole from which my life water drains_. Sakura scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Life water means blood so I'm guessing a long stick is a gun? No, that's not right," she whispered in disbelief. "You aren't lying to me are you? People always say I'm naïve and gullible, but you wouldn't try to lie to me, would you?" Sakura asked hopefully.

__

If you don't believe me, fine. I truly don't care, but I'm not a liar. His mental voice resonated with such finality Sakura feared he would stop talking to her. What would she do if he hated her? She hadn't meant to question his honorability, but it was said and done.

"Wolf—"

__

My name is Syaoran, not wolf.

Frowning, Sakura addressed the wolf again, "Syoaran-kun, I don't understand, but I do want to help." Syaoran visibly winced. "Demo, why did you call for me if you didn't want my help," she asked crossly.

__

I summoned you to relay a message to this 'Touya.' He articulated the name slowly. _However, I see it will be to late…_ Syaoran's voice came out strained and small like before trailing off

"To late for what? You won't die." Sakura sat down and held Syaoran tenderly. He didn't respond. He wasn't moving, and his eyes weren't seeing. "You won't die," Sakura whispered harshly as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Her raggedly cut bangs hid her eyes, when she leaned forward to cover the wolf's lean form. The night passed on unnoticed. The stars faded from view and the sun touched the sky with pale pinks and bright oranges. Sakura was found late in the afternoon by a search party. No one could explain where the blood came from or why Sakura was where she was, as Touya wouldn't allow anyone to wake Sakura from her slumber.

  
  
  


* * *

AN:  
This chapters 2 pages. Wow. The other parts were really short. Does anyone have comments? I like reviews. Is the story interesting so far? Are long chapters better? I just scrolled up, and I can't help but wonder. If you review, tell me what you think about story lengths. I think it affects a stories atmosphere, but that's just me.   
  
Notes on AN:   
My AN seems really choppy. I might have a short attention span, but it could be lack of sleep. Dang. 


	4. Sisters

  
**Sisters** __

Brother dearest, whatever are you doing roll- Amused barks erupted in short fits from a female wolf. Abashed by the unexpected outburst, she hid her narrow muzzle behind her paws, only hiding a small portion of her lolling tongue and razor-sharp teeth. Her rich burgundy coat rippled under the sun's intensive glare as she fell into a pile of leaves gathered at the base of a massive oak tree, wizened by time and weather. She shook uncontrollably and fell in a pile of crisp leaves. The laughter went on only slightly muffled by the autumn foliage until a sharp command breeched the mental shields of four wolves. 

__

Silence! A strong voice roared over the quite song of afternoon. The birds and woodland creatures faltered in their work but picked up their rhythm slowly, allowing the noise levels to ease into the normal pattern. Nothing seemed to cover the second of silence, though. For the air crackled with the energy signature of a new presence.

Instantly, the wolf pack halted their activities and searched for the newcomer. The few remaining leaves of the old oak tree crackled. A golden-coated wolf soared gracefully, into the faded sky. To lessen the force of landing, the majestic creature brought her front and hind legs together, while arching her back, at the peak of her jump and landing lightly on the leaf covered ground. Her hazel eyes searched the group warily and flashed dangerously once landing on a gray wolf slowly pressing his side into a pile of moss. The fur of the wolf was damp and dripping with pink water.

Her light brown eyes gazed fiercely into the depths of his murky brown eyes, polluted by an unbearable pain. She hesitantly stepped toward the larger wolf. When she reached his still form, she licked his face and whined in worry. _What happened to you Syaoran? _Nudging his flank with her pink nose. _Your life water is still flowing, despite the moss. _Syoaran closed his eyes tiredly._ Let me see your wound._ The older looking wolf ordered uncomfortably.

Syaoran shifted and looked the wolf in the eye. His clear eyes sparkled with a passionate rage. _I will not die! There is too much to be done. You should be monitoring the humans' movement! _He heaved a deep sigh of anguish and continued in a calmer fashion. _Sister, my role in life is to live the life of a lone wolf. I shall follow the path that is shone to me. Mother knew and did not question. Once I have played my part, I will pass on. Last night, I foolishly allowed myself to forget…yet, this girl…Sakura reminded me of the goodness I am to restore. Faunren, do you understand what that girl may do._

A weary smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _She will be the one to survive._ Faunren lowered her head in thought._ I guess humans have another chance at life._ _Do you hear and understand, sisters! _She bellowed in an unnecessarily loud tone. From the still group of three, rose the united yowl of one. _Watch over her; if you ever find others like her, bark twice with a prolonged cutoff._ Faunren turned her back and strode into an outcrop of bushes. The uncomfortable tension in the air vanished as if it had never existed.

__

That girl is so strict. Fueimei muttered disapprovingly.

Syoaran rolled his eyes in disgust. _You're just mad because you looked like a fool, when she made her graceful entrance._

  
  
  


* * *

AN:  
I really was trying to make this chapter longer, but it was becoming difficult for me to concentrate on the story. I'm not really sure I got the right spelling for the Li sisters. I haven't introduced all of them yet so I don't know what I'm doing for the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. 


End file.
